Rather Be in Love with You
by onpaperwings
Summary: Little bit of Anakin angst!! Yaaaay! LOL Um, another Anakin/Obi-Wan SLASH fic. Anakin is paranoid, and a little neurotic, but he works it out in the end! R+R, please!


Rather Be in Love with You  
  
An Obi-Wan/Anakin pairing  
  
NekoShininigami  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas is GOD. I merely play with his toys while he isn't looking. :p NOT MINE, ANY OF IT. The pants command me!! Also, for those out there who want to tell me that Anakin and Padme are the obvious couple, I say to you this: I'M A SLASH-LOVING AUTHORESS!! You can't convince me to be otherwise. Ha!  
  
Timeline: A few months pre-AotC. Anakin is the same age, as is Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin sat in his room, waiting for his Master to come back from one of his frequent meetings with the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan had been gone for a few hours now, longer than usual. Presumably, this meant that they were about to be sent on a mission. Anakin sighed. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy going on missions with his Master, but their bond had grown taut lately, and things were tense between the teacher and the apprentice. He raised his hand slightly pulled a pen by his bedside to him using the Force. He spun it in mid-air idly, biding his time, so focused that he didn't even hear—or feel—the door open. When Obi-Wan cleared his throat from Anakin's doorway, Anakin started in surprise slinging the pen, point forward, towards his Master's head.  
  
Obi-Wan side-stepped the flying pen, and it embedded itself in the wall with a thunk. Obi-Wan regarded the still-quivering pen with mild amusement before turning to his apprentice with a raised eyebrow  
  
"Working hard, my young Padawan?" he asked mildly. Anakin flushed beet red as he stammered his apologies.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Master. I was…um, meditating, and didn't sense you come in. You startled me, is all." Obi-Wan flicked his wrist smoothly, sending the pen floating back to Anakin's bedside table.  
  
"Do not worry about it, my apprentice. I am pleased enough to see that you were still practicing your lessons, even in my absence," Obi-Wan assured him. Cheeks still tinged pink, Anakin looked to the floor and inquired,  
  
"What did the Council have to say, Master?"  
  
[I cannot help it,  
  
I couldn't help it if I tried.  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside.  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain.  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?]  
  
"The Council has assigned us a brief vacation on the planet of Niras, followed by a negotiations mission on the planet Ansion, so…" Anakin leapt from his sitting position on the bed.  
  
"Did you say 'vacation', Master??" he asked eagerly, interrupting the older man, and earning himself a disapproving glance.  
  
"Yes, I did, Anakin. And you ought to learn not to interrupt one who is speaking to you," Obi-Wan chastised. Anakin looked properly rebuked, and he apologized.  
  
"My sincere apologies, Master. It's simply that our last vacation was ages ago, I believe back when I was still fourteen!" Anakin's impish smile made Obi-Wan chuckle as he playfully cuffed the younger boy on the cheek.  
  
"I know, Anakin. The Council deemed it imperative that we relax for a while. They seem to have the idea that we work too hard." Anakin gave him a superior look, and opened his mouth to speak, but Obi-Wan held up a hand. "Don't you dare say 'I told you so', Padawan," he commanded. Anakin grinned and looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
['Cause when there's you, I feel whole.  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world.  
  
But without you, I'm alone.  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you.]  
  
"When do we leave?" Anakin asked eagerly. Obi-Wan looked slightly apologetic.  
  
"Actually, you leave before I do, Padawan. Mace Windu needs a bit of help on his new mission, and I agreed to help him." Anakin frowned slightly as this registered. His brow furrowed as he asked tentatively,  
  
"So...you're….not coming with me?" Obi-Wan was slightly confused by the look on the younger man's face. There were mixed emotions, and one which was prominent was hurt.  
  
"No, I will merely be joining you later, Anakin. I have some things to take care of." Anakin's face fell.  
  
"Are you angry with me Master?" he asked, earnestly. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, master, I…" Anakin rambled on, trying to apologize for a mistake that never took place. Obi-Wan looked at him, puzzled. Why was his apprentice acting this way? Usually, he'd nod, and rush to begin packing his things, eager to explore a new place without the burden of his reprimanding teacher.  
  
"Anakin, Anakin!" Obi-Wan stopped him. "You haven't done anything! I simply need to fulfill a commitment. It has nothing to do with you," he assured his Padawan. Still, Anakin persisted.  
  
"Is it that you don't want to be with me, Master?" he asked in a quavering voice, looking at his hands.  
  
"No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan insisted, startled. "That isn't it at all! Why are you acting this way? You know I have to do my duties, as you have to do your own." Anakin returned his fiery gaze to the older man.  
  
"Your duty," he said icily," is to be my teacher, meaning you have to be with me. If you don't want that kind of _commitment_ Obi-Wan, I _will_ go to Niras myself. You won't even have to worry about joining me there." With that Anakin brushed past his Master and strode out of their shared chambers angrily.  
  
"Anakin!" he cried after the younger boy, bewildered.  
  
[Turn out the lights now,  
  
To see is to believe.  
  
I just want you near me.  
  
I just want you here with me.  
  
And I'd give up everything only for you.  
  
It's the least I could do.]  
  
Anakin stormed through the halls of the Jedi Temple, fuming silently. How dare Obi-Wan try to abandon him? It was as if he didn't care anymore. Didn't he know that Anakin was still his Padawan? Didn't he know that he still needed him? He sat down on a bench on the sparsely-populated indoor common room. It was late at night, so hardly anyone was around, leaving Anakin to brood in peace. He couldn't believe that Obi-Wan would just up and dump him like this. True, Obi-Wan hadn't known about the upcoming vacation, but he should have. How could he have made commitments? Okay, so maybe Obi-Wan _couldn't_ have known about the assignment, but that was still no excuse. Anakin buried his face in his hands and tried to clear his mind. A soft tapping against the tile alerted him to an approaching person. He looked up and saw Yoda standing in front of him, a small smile on his pale green face.  
  
"Mind, do you, if sit here I do?" Yoda asked, gesturing with his cane to the empty spot next to Anakin on the bench. Anakin shook his head furtively, and assisted the aging Jedi Master onto the bench. Yoda settled himself with a quiet grunt, and turned to Anakin. Assessing the emotions on the young human's face, Yoda inquired, "Much on your mind, have you, young Skywalker?" A small frown graced the handsome face as he answered.  
  
"Master Yoda, when did you plan to assign this vacation to Master Obi-Wan and I?" he asked. Yoda tilted his head, thinking.  
  
"A week ago, it was, young Padawan. A problem with the assignment, is there?" he asked. Anakin shook his head.  
  
"No, Master Yoda," he assured him, then paused. "Actually, yes. You see, Master wanted me to go ahead without him for a week or so, while he followed through with some commitments to Mace Windu, and…" Anakin trailed off, looking at the ground with seemingly great interest. Yoda smiled.  
  
"Feel abandoned, do you? Worry not, young Padawan. A great bond you and your Master share. Abandon you, he will not. Care for you greatly, Obi-Wan does." Anakin smiled down at the wise Jedi Master.  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda. Your advice is greatly appreciated. I think I'll go work this out," Anakin announced, standing. He looked down at the smiling green Master. "Would you like me to escort you to your quarters, Master Yoda?" he offered. Yoda shook his head and waved Anakin off down towards the hall.  
  
['Cause when there's you, I feel whole.  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world.  
  
But without you, I'm alone.  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
And I feel you holding me.]  
  
Anakin arrived at his quarters and walked in quietly, afraid that his Master might be asleep. Though the lights were dim, Anakin found his Master sitting on the couch, deep in thought.  
  
"Master?" he asked softly, crouching before him. Obi-Wan looked at him, his face haggard and wary.  
  
"Anakin?" he questioned, trying to read the expression on his apprentice's face. Anakin rested his hand on one of his Master's knees, and smiled gently up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about before Master. I completely over-reacted. I'm deeply sorry if my behavior upset you." Anakin gave Obi-Wan a sheepish look. Relief washed into Obi-Wan's expression and he returned the genuine smile. He stood, gathering his Padawan into a tight hug.  
  
"It's alright, Anakin. You had me worried. I'm sorry if I made you think I was abandoning you." He pulled back slightly, looking seriously into the younger man's eyes. "But you must realize that I never would abandon you. I wouldn't have it in me to do that to you." Anakin hugged his Master tightly.  
  
"I realize that now, Master. Honestly I do. I don't even know why I thought it in the first place." They parted, and Obi-Wan regarded the taller man with a smile.  
  
"You ought to go get packed now, Padawan. We leave for Niras in the morning."  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin replied automatically. Then, he paused, registering the older man's words. "Hold on….we?" Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Of course, 'we'. I couldn't let my Padawan run off across the galaxy by himself now, could I? He might get himself into trouble." A bright grin spread across Anakin's face, and he enveloped a surprised Obi-Wan into a tight bear hug.  
  
"Thank you Master!!" he cried happily. They parted, but stayed close. Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, his breath catching in his throat. Obi- Wan caught Anakin's look, and swallowed hard.  
  
"Anakin," he began nervously.  
  
"Live in the moment, Master. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Anakin questioned, beginning to move closer.  
  
"Yes, but I…" Obi-Wan stammered.  
  
"Then do it," Anakin whispered, closing the gap completely. Their lips met.  
  
[Oh, oh.  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole.  
  
And it's the best feeling in the world.  
  
But without you, I'm alone.  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love with you.  
  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you.]  
  
They pulled apart, both breathing hard. Anakin looked down at the older man questioningly, hopefully.  
  
"Can we do this, Master?" he asked in a breathless whisper. Obi-Wan looked seriously at his apprentice, who still had so much to learn. Yet, love was one thing he had to learn of, as well.  
  
"I want to, Anakin," he replied in the same tone. "I want to." Their lips met again, exposing the raw feelings of love to both men.  
  
[And I can feel you holding me…]  
  
/fin/  
  
AN: YAY! That's two fics in one night! And it's only….::checks:: 2:05 AM!! XD So, anyway, please R+R. Let me know if you like the….*Duhn duhn DUHN* angst!! ^_^ Nice sappy ending there, too! Hope you liked! 


End file.
